Stalking Love
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Someone is stalking the great Seto Kaiba, and it is really getting to him. But her affection turns out to be more like a plague to him, and his loved ones are paying the price. And when the day finally comes to come face to face, will he do her bidding?
1. A phone call

Chapter 1

-Kaiba Mansion, 10:00p.m.-

Seto typed a few more words into his computer. A weak smile came onto his face. He had done it, a 50 paged report on the inventions and technology of Kaiba Corp. Seto could almost remember every night, him sitting in front of his computer and typing endlessly into the night, trying to finish the never ending report.

Well, he had finished it, and Seto felt almost on top of everything. Then the phone rang. Seto blinked and stared at the phone. Who would call at 10 at night? The last time one of his employees had called him that late, it had woken Mokuba up, and he then banded anyone to ever call him past 8.

He took enough of that shit during the day. So who could this be? "I'll get it!" Seto could hear his brother call. The phone stopped ringing. Seto rolled his eyes, once again his brother was up way past curfew. But I guess that was 11 year olds these days. Seto decided to make time and put on his pajamas.

"Seto! It's for you! Some lady person!" Great, what had gone wrong at Kaiba Corp. now? "Ok, and Mokuba, your not suppose to be up!" Seto said walking towards the phone in his room. "I wasn't up! It was Kita!" Seto shook his head and picked up the phone.

"Hello Seto dear, your brother sounds almost as cute as he looks in the pictures I took of him." Seto raised one eybrow, "Um... who is this?"

"Oh my, you don't even remember your own sole mate?" Seto looked around. He turned back to the phone. "Kita? Is that you?"

"Oh, of course not. No sole mate of yours would be a slut like her. I'm happy you finally finished that 50 page report on Kaiba Corp. you have been working on endlessly."

"Ok, who are you?"

"Oh, you look so cute in those blue pajamas of yours" Seto looked around. Where was this person? And who was she? "Look, tell me who you are or"

"Oh, am I making you nervous my dear? Your picking your fingers again like you do every time when Mokuba gets home late." Seto stopped picking his fingers. How was she seeing this? Seto walked over to the window and looked out. No one.

"Where are you?"

"I'm everywhere. I'm always watching my love, till the day we finally meet."

"Wait! Tell me who the hell you are!" The phone had been hung up. Oh, but Seto wasn't going to be in suspense anymore. Seto looked at his phone and looked up the number. It came out unknown.

"What? It's suppose to... she hacked my phone system?" Seto tried punching in his pass code to find the phone number. He had the wrong pass code. Someone had changed it. 'I'm everywhere...' Seto shook his head.

Someone was just trying to freak him out. Yeah, that's it. Someone was playing a huge prank to get back at him. Probably one of his fired employees that had worked with him for so long, they knew almost everything about him. Then when he had fired her, she wanted to get back at him by making a prank phone call.

Yep, that was it, he shouldn't have been worrying himself. It was a time to rejoice, he had just finished his long, hard worked report, this was a time to celebrate. And the best way Seto Kaiba celebrated something was to "I'm going to bed" Yep, that was Seto Kaiba alright.

Seto headed out of his office and down the hall. First stopped in front of his brother's room. Mokuba was glued to his video game. Seto smiled, this was the best part of being Mokuba's brother was walking in on him when he's suppose to be in bed.

Seto walked in. Mokuba's eyes disattached from his video game and looked up to his brother. "He he... hey big bro" Seto crossed his arms. Mokuba frowned, "It was Kita's fault!" there was a sneeze from another room.

"God damn! Stop blaming stuff on me!" Kita yelled from the next room. Seto turned back to Mokuba. "Oh, ok. I'm sorry Seto, I lost track of time." Seto gave him the serious look. Mokuba gave Seto the puppy dog eyes.

"No" Mokuba's eyes got bigger, "No..." Mokuba's eyes began to water, "Alright ok! Just stop before your eyes pop out of your head!" Seto said. Mokuba smiled, jumped, and gave Seto a hug.

"Promise you won't stay up to 10 anymore?" Seto asked, as Mokuba snuggled into bed. Mokuba smiled and nodded. Seto couldn't help but smile as well as he sat at the edge of Mokuba's bed.

"Good, now go to sleep, k?" Seto said, ruffling Mokuba's hair. Seto walked back over to turn off the lights. "Seto?" Mokuba's little voice asked. Seto stopped and turned around. Mokuba was frowning like Seto had forgotten something. Seto smiled and walked back over to Mokuba. He bent down and kissed him on the head.

"Night Seto!" Mokuba said, closing his eyes. Seto turned off the lights and turned to Mokuba. "Night kid" he closed the door.

He walked down the hall to his room. "He got you with those puppy dog eyes again, didn't he?" Kita asked, Seto rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like a bad thing" Seto said, climbing into bed next to her. "Seto, one day he'll do something he will regret the rest of his life, and the only thing he'll have to get him out of jail is those puppy dog eyes, and he ain't gonna be cute forever."

Seto smiled and kissed Kita on the cheek. "Let the kid play his games, he'll grow up soon enough. Right now he's only 11." Kita smiled and snuggled next to Seto. She rested her head on his chest.

"I guess your right..." she said sleepily. Seto turned off the light and began to fall asleep. Unaware of the intruder that watched his every breath as he lay asleep.

Hey! I finally thought of a new story to write! I hope it's pretty good. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Things get bad

Chapter 2

-7:30a.m., Kaiba Mansion-

Seto stuffed his hands into his pockets and as he walked down the stairway to the kitchen. He yawned again and scratched his head. The cooks were already running about trying to cook breakfast for everyone.

Mokuba looked back as Seto walked over to the kitchen table to sit with Kita and himself. "Morning Seto!" Mokuba said in his usual perky voice. "Hm" Seto replied, waving one or two fingers at Mokuba.

Mokuba knew it meant that his brother was too tired to say 'morning' back, it was how he usually would say it. A maid walked by and set a plate in front of Seto. "Oh, could you get today's paper for me?" Seto asked.

The maid nodded. She walked over to Kita, "Could you get the paper for Mast Kaiba?" Kita smiled and nodded. Kita looked across the table, "Mokuba, paper" Kita commanded as if he were a dog. "Okay!" Mokuba said happily jumping up to retrive the paper.

He came back and handed it to Seto, "Thanks Mokuba" Seto mumbled opening the paper and eating some of his toast. Nothing interesting as usual. Might as well go to the technology section as he always did when nothing interesting was in the news.

"What's this?" The news paper read that there had been a robbery of many expensive and valuable proto types of the best cameras and video cameras in the world. It was said that it had been suspected to be one of the best hackers known to Japan, who had been giving the slip of the police every time.

"Yo Seto, we better head to school or else me and Mokuba will be late" Kita said. Seto put down the paper and looked up. "Good idea, let's go." Seto walked over to the door of the house, just as he reached for the knob a strange... feeling, came over him.

A feeling that, as he reached for the knob, every second was being recorded and watched by someone unknown. "Um... Seto, you ok?" Seto snapped out of it and looked down. Mokuba was staring at him.

"No, it's nothing, let's go..." Mokuba let Seto walked ahead as he stood beside Kita, "Seto's been acting strange ever since last night" Mokuba whispered up to Kita. "Seto has been strange ever since I met him" Kita said, smirking. Mokuba smiled as well.

"Yeah, maybe it's just that little brother thing where I always worry about Seto" Mokuba said. Kita smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair, "Right on Mokie" Kita said. "Hey, you guys coming? We're gonna be late!" Seto yelled from the limo. Kita rolled her eyes, "Boys..."

-8:30 a.m., Domino High-

"Well look what the cat hacked up" Seto said, smirking. He stood in front of Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea; the original losers. "Keep walkin' Kaiba!" Joey sneered up at Seto. "Aw, is the little puppy mad?"

"Danmit Kaiba! I am NOT a dog!" Seto's smirk only got bigger. "Right" Seto pushed Joey off to the side and made his way down the hall. Joey turned red and pushed Seto from behind. Seto's breifcase dropped to the ground from the push.

Seto stood up and turned around. "Don't try me today Wheeler" Joey pulled up the sleeves of his uniform. "Bring it on" Seto clutched his hands into a fist. He ran towards Joey and was about to punch him head on when Tea stepped in front of him.

"Stop it Kaiba!" Tea said. Seto put down his fist, he walked towards his breifcase. "Aw! It was just getting to the good part"

"Just come on Kita"

"Hey, I'm not your obdient little pet ok?" Seto turned around, "Can we talk about this later? Just come on"

"No, you come on. I am not your little slave, ok? I'm not like Mokuba. You might have guts to use your brother, but you won't have enough to use me" Kita turned around and stomped off down the hall.

Joey and Tristan began to laugh. Never had any girl had the guts to say something like that to Kaiba. But girls were always another story when it came to Kita. "Oh shut up Mutt" Seto barked back at Joey and Tristan. They stopped and glared.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? You can't even hurt Tea"

"I don't hit girls" Seto sneered. "Whimp" Joey said. Seto only turned around. "We'll settle this after school." He began to walk down the hall.

-10:00a.m., Domino High; Science-

As usual, Seto had already finished the big Science finals an was reading another book to pass the time. Suddenly he stopped. The book fell from his hands. Everyone stopped and looked at Seto. He turned to the window.

He felt as if he was being watched. 'Now that she who must not be named is out of the way, how bout hooking up my love?' Ok, someone was talking to him through his own mind. Or was this some kind of dream? What was going on?

'No, Kita hasn't dumped me, she isn't mad... who are you anyway?'

'You will find that out later, but if she won't dump you, why don't you just dump her?'

"No, Kita's my friend" everyone turned to Seto once again. Seto turned red and hid behind his book. 'If you do not dump her, I will have to take action'

'I don't care what you do to me'

'Oh, it won't be what I do to you, it's what is happening to your brother...' Seto raised one eyebrow. "Mokuba?" Just then the intercom went on, "Would Mr. Kaiba please come to the office. Mr. Kaiba, please come to the office."

All stared at Seto once again, only now they whispered and questioned what he had done wrong. Seto got up and stuffed his book in his pocket. He walked out of the room, down the hall, and to the office.

He opened the door, gulping. Wait, and why again was he scared? With all the money he had, he could sue the school for whatever reason they wanted to punish him with.

With that a smirk came onto his face and he walked in with confidence. He faced the principal, "You called?" Seto asked. "Ah, good, you're here. We just received a phone call from the Domino Elementary School."

Seto gave her a puzzled look, "Why?"

"The prinicpal said that just a few minutes ago your brother looked and seemed very ill. They want you over there right away. So go grab your things." Seto forgot all about his conversation in his mind and rushed to his locker.

Seto just hoped Mokuba was alright, even though one from above only smiled in pleasure of what she had done... just for his love.

MetalSliver: Hey! I missed ya dude! Now it's a party, thanks for reviewing!

T.K.: Yo, yo, yo, cuz! Glade you liked it, keep reviewin', and thanks!

Purple: Yay! Love ya sis!

Krista: Hey, my favorite girl's here. The reviews will now be interesting, thanks girl! You rock!


	3. Signed Stalking Love

Chapter 3

-10:23a.m., Domino Elementary-

Seto quickly ran to the infirmary at Domino Elemetary. He didn't even knock, he just forced the door open. The nurse looked up from her thermonator. "Good, your brother is in serious condition."

"How serious?" Seto asked. The nurse lead him into the sick room. Mokuba was unconscious, but breathing heavily. Red all under his eyes and above his nose. He was leaning on Niomi who quickly looked up at Seto when he first walked in.

Seto kneeled in front of Mokuba and stared into his closed eyes, he felt his forehead. It was burning hot. He had never felt such a fever as hot as that. "What's his temperature?"

"102" Seto's eyes widened. "What caused this?"

"I don't really know" Niomi spoke up, "One minute he's laughing with the rest of us, the next he falls unconscious in class and starts burning up."

"I'll take him" Seto said, picked up Mokuba gently with his arms. "But Mr. Kaiba, your brother needs serious medical care. I've called an ambulance."

"I will take him to the hospital myself." The nurse nodded and turned to Niomi. "You can go back to class now, dear." Niomi sighed, "I hope Mokuba will be ok" Niomi said to Seto, leaving the infirmary.

-11:00 a.m., Domino Hospital-

Seto was walking around in the waiting room. They said that there was nothing he could do, all he could do was wait and hope. Usually Seto would've sued the hospital for this, but he knew it would only make Mokuba's condition worse.

He wished he could help. Just to be by his side, but instead they rushed him into the emergency room, telling Seto to stay behind. Seto hated staying behind, it was the one thing he never did.

He was always leading the way instead. But in this case, he had to agree with them. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring. Seto opened the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you Seto?!" Great, just what he needed. "Kita, I'm sorry. Something very important came up and…"

"Let me guess, something about your dumb ass company? I think you care more about that company then you do your own brother!" Seto clenched his hand into a fist. "Kita! It's not like that! I had to leave, Mokuba is in the emergency room right now!"

Kita fell silent. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but he has an incredibly high fever." There was silence once again. "Look Seto, I've been having a hard day. My sister called this morning, and you know how I have those fights with her? Well, I got blown off, and I just have a bit of a short temper today, I'm sor- Hello Seto dear"

"Kita? Kita what happened?"

"Oh, I just hung up on her and put your true love on the line."

"Ok, tell me who you are and what you are doing now!"

"Aggressive we are when our loved ones are endangered and our fingers are bleeding." Seto looked down, he had picked his finger so much, red seeped from the cuts. Seto looked up again, "How are you doing this?"

"Simple, you just a little here, and hack a little there, and suddenly, you're on top of the world." Wait, the hacker in the newspaper. "I'll find out who you are and if you hurt Mokuba anymore than you have, I promise I will kill you."

"Oh, I am not after your brother anymore, I'm after a certain slut." Seto hung up. He ran to the doctor that just came out of the emergency room, "Take care of my brother, I have to go."

"But"

"Not right now, just keep him safe and don't let anyone in except a doctor!" Seto yelled, already halfway out of the hospital.

-11:43a.m., Kaiba Mansion-

Seto quickly unlocked the door to the mansion. Seto stopped when he saw an evalope on the ground inside his house. But he didn't have a mail drop on the outside, the only way would've been to walk in and open the door, but it had been locked when he left it.

Seto picked it up. Magazine clippings and letters made the "To Seto Kaiba" on the front of the letter. Seto opened the letter and began to read it:

My dear sweet sweet Seto,

How I have waited and waited for the day we meet, alas, that day will soon come in a matter of time. Right now I plan to rip away your loved ones piece by piece till you finally realize who your true love really is. Here is a treat for you, may it be a symbol of our love.

Signed,

Stalking Love

Also the evalope held pictures. Not only pictures, but pictures of him throughout the past few days and nights. Pictures of Mokuba and pictures of him asleep. It seemed to be that she literally was everywhere. But how was she getting this.

Surely his security would've tracked something if his system was hacked. Unless this was a good hacker, maybe the best. "I'm starting to believe I know who our little hacker is. Seto took the pictures and letter and walked up to his office.

He looked at the pictures closely, they were all done in a certain angle. He looked up at the corner of his office. There was nsome kind of shine coming from it. Seto got a closer look. It was a shine, it was the lens of a camera.

"Bingo" The phone rang. Seto picked up, he had a hint of who it was. "So, you think you have me figured out?"

"Hell ya."

"You might know my stradgey, but you don't know the game plan."

"Believe me, the stradgey is all I need."

"Well, you'll need more to save your friends and family." Seto's eyes widened. "What? What are you gonna do to Kita and Mokuba? Hello? Hello!" She hung up. Seto closed his cell phone. He had to warn Kita and find where this person was.

-12:03a.m., Abandon Warehouse Outside of Town-

"Hello? Kita?" Seto said into his phone. "Seto, what happened? Suddenly I lost connection from our last call. I tried to call you back but it said the line was busy."

"Yes, well we have bigger problems."

"What are we talking here?"

"I don't wanna tell you, but I need you to do something."

"Wait, why won't you tell me?"

"I can't explain, please just go to the Domino Hospital right away, Mokuba and you are in danger and I'm the one who has to fight the hunter."

"But Seto…"

"Please just do this" Seto hung up. He knew it was wrong to hang up on her like that, but he had to no choice. He had to figure out who it was that was after Mokuba and Kita, and what she wanted to get out of it.

Ok, so this story might be short but I'm gonna try everything to make it long. And the chapters as you can see. So will this 'Stalking Love' succeed? Can Seto stop her? How will Kita kick this girl's ass? REVIEW!


	4. Fight the fight

Chapter 4

3:15p.m., Domino Hospital

Kita felt Mokuba's forehead once again. She smiled. "Great, his fever is coming down. You gave us a scare there kid." Kita ruffled Mokuba's hair, "Now let's just hope your brother is as lucky as you"

Kita dug into her pocket and looked at her cell phone for the 16th time. Still no check up from Seto. He knew how much it worried her when he didn't call after the 16th time of checking if he had called.

She sighed and laid the cell phone down on the bed, and decided to get a soda. As she walked out of the room, a man came up from behind and put his hand over her mouth. "You're coming with us"

Kita only glared as they dragged her out of the hospital.

3:29pm.m, Kaiba Mansion

Seto looked at his watch. Almost 3:30, that's when 'Stalking Love' said she would call in her last stalking letter:

Dear My Love,

You will love me, it is destined for you too. But I know that destiny takes its very good time to make come true, and for that I am excusing you for not dumping Kita. But don't worry, I have a plan that you cannot and will not refuse, and then destiny will finally take it's place. I shall call you at 3:30 tomorrow, do be near a phone, my love.

Stalking Love

Yep, she was a stalker. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring. He stared at it. It rang again. Now Seto was having second thoughts of even saying one word to the girl. But what if someone was truly in danger. It all depended on him answering that phone.

It rang it's 3rd time, now Seto picked up. "Hello?"

"Ah, good. I knew you would pick up. It is your nature."

"Cut the crap, what have you done?"

"Oh, nothing really except kidnap your dearest friend, the slut." Seto could hear Kita in the backround calling her a bitch. Yep, that was Kita. And he was proud. "Let her go" Seto said deathly.

"Not until you prove your love to me. If you do not I will send Kita off to the perverted man who lives in a game shop and has had his eyes on this one for a while now." Now Seto could hear Kita scream in horror 'No! Not Yugi's grandfather!'

Seto gritted his teeth, "Don't do this. This isn't the way to love. You must show yourself and let the 2 lovers get to know each other first."

"Aw, but I already know so much about you"

"But I don't know anything about you, please stop this madness!"

"Confess your love to me Seto Kaiba! Or I will be forced to go to more derastic mesaures. Like threatening the sickly." Seto stood there in shock.

"Mokuba..."

"Yes my dear, now confess your eternal love!"

"Let me think about it!" Seto hung up and turned off his phone. He had to get to Domino Hospital and fast. Time was running out.

4:00p.m., Domino Hospital

"Sir! Wait! You haven't signed in!" A doctor called, Seto ignored him. He had more important matters. Like if his brother was alright. Seto ran to Mokuba's room. Fear struck him straight in the heart and let him bleed, for the bed was empty, and Mokuba was no where in site.

Where was he? Where could've he gone, or was this not where he had gone, or more of the matter of where SHE had taken him. Seto took out his cell phone and redailed the mysterious number.

"Where is he?"

"If you want to save your pathetic friends, meet me at downtown Domino."

"Agreed, only if you give me your word that they are alright."

"No such word will be given." She hung up. Seto clutched his fist. Mokuba and Kita could be seriously hurt, and Seto wasn't gonna stand for it. Seto had to confess, or maybe he could just... no, he had no clue what to do.

His mind was a blur. The only thing he could think of doing was finding this mysterious girl and staring her in the eyes. But he had to work quickly, Mokuba and Kita's situation would get worse only by the minute.

Seto walked out of the hospital back to his limo.

4:30p.m., Downtown Domino

His limo stopped in front of an old warehouse. He told his driver that he would be a while. Seto walked into the old warehouse. Old boxes and dust filled the room. Nothing seemed abnormal.

"Well, we finally decide to arrive" Seto stopped. He looked around. He heard the voice, but didn't see it's owner. "I have been waiting, my love"

"Show yourself! I've had enough of your games!"

"This is no game, my dear" a girl jumped from the ceiling to the ground. She had long blonde hair, glowing green eyes, and a long black dress. "This is only a matter of life and death... more of reality you could say."

She took a few steps closer to Seto. He quickly noticed a knife strapped to her ankle. "So what do you think?" she asked, stopping. He glared. "What am I suppose to think?" Seto asked, his eyes switching from the knife, back to her face.

She looked down at the knife, then back up at Seto with a smile. "What? Do you think I'll give you the slip?" Seto was silent, his eyes fixed on her. "Well, here, take it" she slipped it from it's strap, and walked towards Seto.

She held out the knife, Seto stood hid ground. "Here, take it." Seto reached for the knife, just as he did, she pulled the knife upward to cut his wrist, he quickly flipped his wrist and grabbed hers.

She looked up, and smiled. "Your more keen than I thought" Seto took the knife and threw it to the ground. "Stop this madness, give me my brother and girlfriend."

She waving her finger in his face, "Nu-uh-uh, that wasn't the deal. I said that you would pledge your love to me, and you agreed."

"I said I would think about it"

"Then you better make up your mind before you lose the only 2 people you love!" Seto fell silent, he didn't know what to do. His mind was interrupted, when he saw her hand go behind her back.

"Well?"

"I say... no" She glared, "Than you'll die!" She took her hand out, a knife clutched in it's grasp, and stabbed Seto in the chest. Seto fell backwards, his hand quickly clutching the wound.

"You should've listened to me Seto, you should've said yes, but now you AND your loved ones won't live!" she lifted her knife to stab Seto in the head, when someone jumped at her arm and bit it.

She yelped in pain, the knife dropping to the ground. She threw the person. She reached for the knife, when Kita grabbed it. "You think your gonna kill MY boyfriend? I think not!" Kita stabbed her in the heart.

And she died.

Sorry for long wait, I was... I don't know, playing checkers with a chair?

Readers: glare

ANYWAY, thanks for the reviews, guys, I think next chapter will be the last. Sorry this story is kinda corny, but T.K. likes it so, 'Yay!'

REVIEW!


	5. Lost souls find thier way

Chapter 5

5:00p.m., Downtown Domino

"Kita?! What are you doing here?!" Seto said, he ran over to Kita. She dropped the knife to the ground. "Is that anyway to say thank you? I already called the police."

"But Kita, how did you get out?" Seto asked. Kita turned around. "Oh no! Mokuba!" Kita ran to Mokuba's side. He was the one who bit Stalking Love? Kita quickly felt his forehead.

"Seto, call an ambulance, now!" Kita threw him her cell phone. Seto looked at it, "Wait, I'm lost, what's going on?"

"Just dial!" Seto didn't say a thing, he just dialed 911 as the police arrived.

5:30p.m., Domino Hopspital

Seto entered the room. He had just gotten his chest bandaged. Kita sat next to Mokuba, her eyes lost. "Mokuba found me" Seto looked up at Kita, "He took my cell phone and called the police. He used your tracker to find me. While she was distracted, he found the keys and saved me."

Seto looked down again, "Mokuba..."

"He was in horrible condition, he could barely walk. But when we heard the word 'knife' he quickly ran to the rescue and used all his strength to save you." Seto gripped his fist. This was horrible, and it was all his fault.

"Did they find out her name?" Seto asked, not looking up. "Yes, Lauren. Lauren Detrama. She use to be a secret agent for Japan, but was fired after killing an innocent man on propise. She then took a liking in you when you were so cold to everyone."

"Damn her..." Seto muttered. "She wanted you. She studied you for years, while stealing technology and sticking it in your house right under your nose. But she wanted more than just your good looks and your bad attitude, she wanted you to love her."

"That sick bitch!" Kita turned around, "What's wrong?"

"This is all my fault! If she hadn't"

"Seto, she's dead." Seto slammed his fist against the wall. "I know... but now there's no hope for Mokuba, you heard what the doctor said. He might not make it." Seto was trying everything to hold back the surprising tears that were breaking their way out of his eyes.

"He was all I had."

"He still is." Seto looked up. He let down his fist and knelt down next to Mokuba. Kita placed her hand on Mokuba's chest. "They say memories of loved ones will bring back the lost sole that cannot find it's way home." Seto stared at her as if she was crazy, but was silent.

"Mokuba... try and focus on my voice... remember the time when Pegasus had kidnapped you? When he had taken your sole as well as Seto's. But do you remember what happened after Yugi saved it?"

"Seto!" Mokuba called, running through the castle. "I give up, where is that creep Kaiba? It's just like him to leave his brother hangin' like dat!" Joey complained as they quickly followed Mokuba.

"Set" Mokuba stopped when a giant door opened. There stood Seto, his hand in his pocket, and a smile on his face. Mokuba quickly ran to him. "SETO!" Mokuba jumped into his arms, tears falling down his face.

"Oh Seto! I didn't know what happened to you, but I never stopped thinking about you, big brother!" Mokuba cried. Seto smiled and knelt down to face him. "I know... I would've risked everything to save you, Mokuba."

"Yugi told me you risked allot, and now we're together again, Seto!"

"So whadda' you say, little brother? Ready for me to take you home where we both belong?" Mokuba smiled, "You bet!" (exact quotes from episode 41)

"Even though it seemed hopeless, you never gave up faith on your brother. You always believed in him." Seto stared at him. It had been so long since their first seperation, it had been so horrible.

But in the end, it was worth it all. "Let me give it a try" Seto said, walking over to Mokuba. He placed his hand on Mokuba. He took a deep breathe. "Mokuba... do you remember when, after Duelist Kingdom, the Big 5 had lied to me about my virtual reality game, even though you had warned me?"

Kita smiled. "How I didn't listen to you when you said it was bad? Well... remember when you came in there to save me, and we were battling against that dragon. I thought it was over..."

"Mai!" Yugi yelled in horror. "Joey... Mai... how could this have happened?"

"They were too weak, now my dragon will attack." Seto said, glaring. "Wait Kaiba, we have to work together to defeat him!"

"Oh please, save your friendship speech for someone who cares" Seto snikered. "Well Kaiba, since your so confident, Mystic Dragon, attack!" the Big 5 ordered. The Big 5's dragon shot a huge blast towards Seto.

"Kaiba! Summon your Blue-Eyes Ultimate!" Yugi yelled. "I can take care of this myself Yugi!" Seto yelled back. "Seto! That monster isn't attacking your dragon, it's attacking you!" Seto looked up, horrified by the blast that was about to hit him.

Mokuba shoved Seto out of the way and got hit himself. "MOKUBA!" Seto yelled in horror. He ran over to Mokuba. "Se... to..." Mokuba gasped. Seto stood in front of him. Mokuba smiled then fell unconscious.

Mokuba broke up into cyber space before he landed in his brother's arms. "MOKUBA!" Seto fell to his knees, shocked at losing the one person he loved.

"You gave up your only life in the game to save me. And if we hadn't won, you probably would've been gone from my life forever." Seto said. He was blinking back tears. Kita looked up at Seto. She smiled.

Mokuba turned his head. Kita and Seto looked at Mokuba. "Hey! I think he heard you Seto!" Kita said happily. Seto smiled. He turned to Kita, "You go, maybe you can remember another one."

"Sure do" Kita placed her hand on Mokuba. "Ok, come on Mokie. You HAVE to remember this. Remember the time when Noah had kidnapped you and brainwashed you into believing Noah was your real brother? And then you were protecting Noah, and... Seto told you the truth."

"Mokuba, I have to tell you something I've never told anyone before! Mokuba, listen carefully. Back when Gozaburo was working me to the bone, and you stood by my side. Well, if you hadn't, I don't think I would've made it Mokuba! You saved me Mokuba! You saved me!"

Noah snickered. "Oh please, Mokuba will never believe that rebish." Seto smirked, "Wanna believe it?" Seto held up a card. "I sacrifice my 2 monsters for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Mokuba froze. The name, the look, the dragon. It was the dragon. The one and only dragon Seto loved and believed in. The one thing he treasured. He snapped back to reality. "Seto?"

"See Noah, you may have brainwashed him, but you will never remove the bond me and Mokuba have." Seto smirked. Mokuba ran from Noah's side. "For once, good Kaiba!" Joey yelled.

"It was the first time Joey cheered Seto on, and it was the first time you ever heard your brother say that someone saved him. Mokuba, you have to see how much this guy loves you, please see and wake up for him." Kita beckoned.

Seto pushed Kita to the side, tears falling down his face. "Mokuba, I love you! You have to be the best little brother there could be in the world! You're the only person I would die for. So please, wake up!"

Kita put her arm around Seto. Seto elbowed her off. He shut his eyes, even though tears already feel down his face. "Please Mokuba... you're the best..." Seto sniffed, "And I love you..."

"Seto..." a soft voice said. Seto and Kita looked up. Mokuba's eyes were slightly opened. He gave a faint smile. "I love... you too..." Mokuba gasped. "He's awake! Seto, you did it!" Seto hugged Mokuba.

"I'm glade your ok." Mokuba smiled. "And I'm glade your not crying anymore" Kita said. Seto hit her off, "Hey, you tell no one that happened!" Seto barked.

Kita laughed, "Sure, whatever Mr. 'Mokuba, you're the best' tough guy." Seto put down his fist and smiled. "Yeah..." Kita put her arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry Seto, I still love ya, even thought you're an idiot."

Everyone laughed together. But from afar, out side of the safety of the hospital lurked one whom loved Seto very much. So much, that she would stalk him for his love...

SO?!?!?!?! HOW WAS IT??!??!?!?! Big thanks to punk buddy Asia. I want Kura to know I'm ok, even though I might not be e-mailing you for a while. T.K. rock on. Metalsliver guy, I still love you (in the friendly reviewer story way) and... um... Oh yeah! Yay Krista! And I think you all should check out one of my phonominal stories, called, "When Mokuba Gets Pissed" PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
